


Mistwetter

by cricri



Series: Undercoververse [8]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Manchmal ist Thiel wirklich unerträglich miesepetrig.</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/45016.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistwetter

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Bei meinem Versuch, jeden Tag was zum Undercoververse zu posten, können ja nicht immer weltbewegende Texte rauskommen ;)

***

Manchmal ist Thiel wirklich unerträglich miesepetrig. Ja, in Ordnung, es regnet. Es regnet schon seit Tagen. Aber wird durch Rummaulen und schlechte Stimmung verbreiten irgendetwas besser? Nein, sicher nicht. Aber wie immer ist Thiel absolut unempfänglich für seine logischen Argumente. Kein Wunder, daß Thiel und seine Mutter sich so gut verstehen. Beide sind launisch, emotional ... mit einem Wort, unberechenbar.

Er ist trotzdem heilfroh, daß er den Satz, der ihm eben auf der Zunge lag, nicht ausgesprochen hat.

_Du bist genau wie meine Mutter_ hätte Thiels Stimmung vermutlich nicht verbessert. 

Und auf Sex hätte er heute Abend lange warten können.

* FIN *


End file.
